shanrahfandomcom-20200213-history
The War for Temenen Independence
Summary The War for Temenen Independence (1,438 - 1,441 R.H. | 11,801 - 11,804 W.T.) was a conflict between [[Temenen]] secessionists and the [[Calmaen]] government and their Temenen loyalists. The secessionists would ultimately be successful against their numerically superior opponents against all odds, leading to the establishment and international recognition of the sovereign nation [[Lahhen]]. Causes * Outbreak of War * The Progress of the War *1,438 R.H. **[[The Battle at Falloi|Battle at Falloi]] - The Calmaen army has a strong early victory just before winter than sends a shock through the rebellion. The general of the army, General Kahlem, publicly voices his doubts that they can be victorious in their rebellion. Due to the outspoken uncertainty of the general of the rebellion's army, some Temenen rebels give up the struggle and go back to their home. The core rebels and their leaders, however, are galvanized and oust their uncertain general. They begin looking for a new general. *1,439 R.H. **[[Mashedah Awdrae]] takes the position of General of the Temenen Army and begins leading the Calmaen army on a wild goose-chase back and forth through the hills south of Laenta. **Meanwhile [[Jimen]] hunters and local militia begin hit and run against the supply trains coming from the south and the Calmaen troops posted in [[Dahmro]]. **The Calmaen army is defeated in a surprise attack orchestrated by Mashedah. The Calmaen forces retreat and regroup at the city of [[Saekol]]. **After their surprise victory, the leaders of the rebellion declare the lands stretching from [[Tiraz]] to [[Kintah]] to be a new sovereign nation, Lahhen, and establish the [[Lahhen Grand Counsel]]. Mashedah is voted in as [[First Counsel and Supreme Commander]]. *1,440 R.H. **The Calmaen army, reinforced and under the new command of [[General Dahlahm]], march back into Temenen territory and push the second Lahhen army out of the city of Kintah. **Mashedah pushes the Grand Counsel to give him full war-time powers, which they easily give. He institutes a conscription, and leaves the Counsel in charge of the process of re-building the second army while he takes his first army out to challenge the Calmaen. **Meanwhile, Mashedah reaches out to the Jimen militia again for aid. The Jimen militia immediately begin guerrilla warfare with the forces stationed in Dahmro as they did the previous year. The Conclusion of the War *1,441 R.H. **Masheda's first army, along with the newly arrived second army, meet the Calmaen army and soundly defeat them. General Dahlahm is slain on the battlefield, leaving the retreating Calmaen splintered and largely leaderless. The Lahhen army harries the remnants of the Calmaen army all the way to their borders. **Masheda, confident that he has utterly broken the Calmaen military, declares final victory over Calmaen. **Before word of the Calmaen defeat could reach the Jimen militia, they make one last attack on the fortress at Tiraz. They manage to push the Calmaen forces out, cementing Lahhen control over their claimed territories, but they suffer heavy casualties in the process, including Umar Jemson, the ancestor of Deoh Jemm, who was killed in the battle. Aftermath *[[Ander]] recognizes Lahhen's sovereignty and establishes diplomatic ties with the Lahhen Grand Counsel. *Calmaen never recognizes their defeat and the sovereignty of Lahhen, but they never mount another military action to regain control of the territory, either. Tensions between the countries remained high, however, and Calmaen blocks any and all trade between them. This has primarily hurt Calmaen, however, as much of their lumber and certain crops came from Lahhen. This downturn in food production and economic strength led to unrest in Calmaen. Statistics, Numbers and Facts Historical Records and Academic Retrospectives and Perspectives